dioses primordiales
by darkaweking
Summary: "dioses primordiales" como dice su nombre; son dioses creados de energía pura que nacen de singularidades. Su poder llegaba a los límites de crear mundos y del mismo modo destruirlos.
1. Chapter 1

"dioses primordiales" como dice su nombre; son dioses creados de energía pura que nacen de singularidades. Su poder llegaba a los límites de crear mundos y del mismo modo destruirlos.

* * *

En un pequeño mundo creado por un dios primordial al cual los nativos del planeta nombraron "Shinju" (Dios árbol) por su parecido con uno con la pequeña diferencia de tamaño se vivían tiempos eternos de guerras.

El dios afligido por las acciones de sus creaciones entro en un estado de omnisciencia en el cual podría absorber la maldad latente de su mundo y por un tiempo hubo paz….

Pero este estado lo volvía débil ya que perdía su conciencia para poder estar en todos lados por lo que no vio lo que del espacio llego.

Un ser poderoso de un clan casi destruido parecido a sus creaciones que llego a su dominio y rompió el balance, la guerra estallo de nuevo tiñendo la tierra de carmesí.

El extraterrestre que respondía al nombre de Ōtsutsuki **Kaguya** afligida por el dolor de su nueva casa tomo una decisión…. Pararía las guerras, ¿cómo? Se preguntó, ella era fuerte como todos los de su clan pero para detener todo ese dolor, muerte y miseria se necesitaba… ser un dios, dios pensó, mientras dirigía su vista al cielo que fue tapada por la imponente vista del Shinju, tomo su decisión y prendió marcha; subió y subió hasta que la hayo la respuesta a su problema; una fruta que colgaba de los más alto del árbol la cual desprendía un poder enorme… la comió.

No hubo muchos cambios físicos aparte del nacimiento de un tercer ojo, diferentes a los que ya poseía que recibía el nombre de byakugan (ojo blanco) por su color que aunque tenía gran poder palidecía en comparación del nuevo. Rasgaba el espacio para traer rocas gigantes, reinaba la gravedad, los elementos e incluso la muerte; el poder de un dios. Con esto acabo las guerras y de nuevo hubo paz.

Shinju observo esto y lo dejo pasar, después de todo había paz y eso le gustaba.

* * *

Kaguya con el tiempo sintió la soledad de la inmortalidad ganada a raíz de la fruta y el hecho de que ningún hombre sele dirigiera con algo más que no fuera respeto, utilizo su Banbutsu Sōzō creando dos hijos para sí; Hamura y Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki los primeros en nacer con chakra de manera natural. Hamura había heredado los ojos de originales de su madre y Hagoromo el rinnegan, una subdivisión del tercer ojo original.

Los dos algo diferentes pero con un mismo deseo, dejar su legado, pero no vieron que en primer lugar no era su "legado" o lo que desencadenarían.

Esparcieron el conocimiento del chakra con el deseo de una paz eterna; sin embargo la guerra surgió de nuevo más aterradora que antes gracias al uso del chakra. Hagoromo, Hamura y Kaguya no la pudieron detener ya que esta vez la humanidad podia defenderse.

* * *

Kaguya quería más poder, guiada por su deseo de paz decidió absorber al Shinju el cual, acababa de despertar solo para ver una albina de ojos perla e impresionante cuerpo con unos curiosos cuernos parecidos a las orejas de un conejo que -sus hijos heredaron con ligeras diferencias- cometiendo el error más grande que se podría perpetrar, de inmediato se arrepintió por haber dejado que esto sucediera.

* * *

Kaguya paro las guerras con su nuevo poder ganando el título de "diosa conejo". Pero esta vez el dios primordial no estaba feliz, pagarían tal humillación.

Poco a poco corrompió a Kaguya hasta el punto que creía que el chakra solo pertenecía a ella transformándola en un monstruo de diez colas "Juubi" (diez colas) nombrada por sus así víctimas. Sus hijos; viendo los horrores que cometía su madre la intentaron detener para solo poderla sellarle.

Mientras su cuerpo y poder eran divido y sellado en la luna con Kaguya ahora con casi toda su cordura renovada, un castigo apropiado para ella por su arrogancia, pensó un ser translusido dblanco y negro planenado su siguiente paso. Necesitaba un nuevo cuerpo, su poder regresaría; no sería problema así que después de decidir solo desapareció.

* * *

Hagoromo tuvo dos hijos los cuales fueron los fundadores de los clanes Uchiha con la segunda sub división del tercer ojo, el Sharingan (ojo rueda) y Senju con el chakra y cuerpo especial además de algunos usuarios del mokuton (elemento madera).

Su hermano aunque muerto en la batalla contra su madre había fundado el clan Hyuga con el kekegenkai original de su madre, el byakugan. Aparte de la aparición de clanes menores como el Kaguya y Uzumaki que ganaron poder con el tiempo.

Sin embargo no todo fue bien ya que las guerras empezaron de nuevo especialmente entre Uchihas y Senjus para decidir quién era el verdadero heredero de su padre. Indra y Ashura hijos de Hagoromo empezaron a transmigrar así continuando su lucha llegando a Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama los cuales fundaron la primera aldea shinobi (Konoha) donde el ciclo al fin se rompería.

* * *

En una cueva una silueta vestida de blanco, un enfermera sostenía un bebe con curiosos ojos siendo uno violeta y el otro gris con destellos plateados pintados con lo que la doctora diría inocencia; no podía estar más lejos de la verdad

"Es hora"- pensó el infante antes de cerrar sus ojos con una sonrisa tranquila pensando en sus planes a futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

En la aldea de Konoha un aire de tranquilidad se respiraba, totalmente contrario al caos vivido solo ocho años atrás causado por el ataque del kyubi no yoko que cayó sobre la aldea con odio y rencor.

Parecía el final para todos, ninguna trampa, ataque o estrategia funcionaba.

Todo paro después de la aparición del yondaime hokage que lucho y venció a la vestía salvando así a la aldea desgraciadamente perdiendo la vida en la batalla.

En la aldea se veía un paisaje inusual. Un niño de 1´20 de unos ocho años de pelo azabache con mechones violeta que enmascaraban su cara delgada con tés muy clara como si de cristal se tratase y unos peculiares ojos; el derecho gris con destellos plateados y el izquierdo violeta tapado por un mechón de cabello, con un aire aburrido pero de elegancia vistiendo un kimono azul claro de calidad. Combinado con sus características se podría decir que se trataba de un noble.

-"no hay nada interesante, debí despertar en unos años más… estoy aburrido"- eran los pensamientos del infante. Sus reflexiones acabaron al sentir sentimientos particularmente desagradables desde atrás, con una sonrisa entro en un oscuro callejón seguido por varias sombras. Sus manos tensadas que en un segundo parecían más garras que otra cosa. -"empecemos"- pensó con una sonrisa nada amable.

Al salir del callejón su cara era alumbrada con una sonrisa tranquila pero satisfecha y con las manos goteando sangre lo extraño es que su kimono seguía siendo inmaculado sin ningún signo de pelea.

Caminando por el parque con las manos entre su kimono vio a unos bravucones mayores molestar a una pequeña con pelo negro de destellos azules; parecía interesante así que se dirigió hasta allí.

* * *

4 años después

* * *

Un cuerpo se encontraba tirado entre las ramas de un tenebroso bosque de árboles gigantes. Al lado una serpiente enorme muerta.

Rubio con pelo hasta los hombros, ropa gris desgarrada y ensangrentada mirado el cielo con aire ausente. Sus ojos se serraron.

Los ojos se volvieron abrir mostrando una rara heterocromia mientras una sonrisa tranquila se dibujaba en su cara.

-"al fin, vuelvo a despertar y esta vez parece interesante"- pensaba mientas un chakra negro y blanco lo empezaba a rodear elevándose en una columna vista desde kilómetros.

Al salir, había crecido hasta llegar a la altura de 1´60 diferente a su 1´40 anterior. Su pelo negro con mechones violetas hasta la cintura, sus ojos con un brillo sobrenatural siendo el ojo izquierdo bajo un mechón violeta de pelo; un kimono de negro con blanco y sandalias de madera todo de la más fina calidad.

-"ahora, donde están los idiotas"-pensó mientas en un paso tranquilo se adentró en el bosque donde sentía varias presencias.

* * *

Al llegar Naruto observo como un pelinegro cagado de miedo con ropas azules y el símbolo de un abanico blanco con rojo estaba a punto de entregar el rollo a una mujer-hombre, cara quemada, de pelo largo que daba sensación a serpiente y diadema de Kusa con una sonrisa psicópata y la lengua más larga que jamás vio.

-que haces Sasuke- pregunto rompiendo el ambiente que se había formado entre los dos anteriores los cuales no lo habían notado. -no ibas a entregar el rollo o si-

Los dos azabaches contemplaron al tercero antes de que la revelación llego a la cara de Sasuke.

-N-N-Naruto! Que haces ahí, corre, es un monstruo ¡NO LO PUEDES DERROTAR!- grito en pánico extremo por el miedo sin notar el cambio de su compañero. Antes de que pudiera continuar había sido dejado inconsciente y arrojada asía el otro compañero de equipo que estaba oculto entre los arboles por Naruto.

Alzando una ceja hablo con firme voz al otro azabache que hasta el momento había estado en silencio observando la interacción:

-¿qué? Me molestaban sus gritos- hablo con suave voz

-kukukukukuku naruto-kun, uno de los mejores de tu clase; pero para intentar vencer a alguien que el novato del año no pudo, no es un poco idio- tuvo que parar para bloquear un puñetazo que casi rompió su brazo.

El pelinegro alzo la vista para ver al otro azabache y luego de nuevo a su brazo con cara de incredibilidad que no tardo en convertirse en una sonrisa

-cuan interesante kukukuku- reía el pelinegro alocadamente

-para ya, tu risa me da escalofríos. Mejor continuemos- dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho.

Los dos oponentes se miraron fijamente sin parpadear; unos segundos después estaban en un acalorado combate a puño limpio en el centro del claro.

-que bien luchas naruto-kun- con sonrisa forzada comento el pelinegro bloqueando un golpe a su cara.

-veo porque llevas el nombre de sannin Orochimaru- comento también con una sonrisa el azabache bloqueando un golpe al hígado respondiendo con una patada a la barbilla.

"No solo lucha bien, ni si quiera Itachi tenía tales habilidades a esta edad. Él tenía doce cuando fue capitán AMBU, un shinobi rango A+ pero naruto-kun está luchando con uno rango S a la par en el ámbito físico. Es aterrador"-pensaba el sanin esquivando los poderos golpes mandados por el azabache.

Orochimaru tomo distancia y con una rápida secuencia de sellos de mano canto:

-katon: goukakyuu no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: **Jutsu** Gran Bola de Fuego)-

-doton: doryuuheki (Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra)- respondió rápidamente el azabache parando la gran bola de fuego del sannin con un muro de tierra salido del suelo el cual tenía caras de lobos mostrando sus dientes aparte de varias colas en frente.

-¿ese no era el jutsu firma de los Uchiha Orochimaru? ¿Tanto quieres el Sharingan?- pregunto aparentemente interesado el gennin.

-¿cómo eres tan fuerte naruto-kun? Eres un monstruo para tu edad- comento el sannin evitando la pregunta del azabache

-haaa- suspiro el azabache sin responder la pregunta veía asía donde iba la conversación así que decidió parar -continuemos; pronto llegaran invitados y quiero divertirme un poco más- dijo el muchacho.

-Kukukuku- reía el sanin.

Los dos tenían las ropas desgastadas y unos cuantos moretones pero nada más.

Con una rápida sucesión de manos el sannin disparo varias bolas de fuego asía su objetivo del cual solo quedo un tronco quemado.

"kaguarimi. ¿Cuando?" pensó mientras esquivaba varias shuriken negras como la noche sin luna.

"no son normales" pensó mientras contemplaba como fácilmente se hundían en uno de los gigantes arboles a espaldas suyas y seguir derecho como si el árbol de mantequilla.

Una patada casi lo mando a volar por distraerse, rápidamente apoyo las manos en el suelo y contraataco con una patada giratoria la cual fue bloqueada por el brazo de hierro del joven; poniéndose de pie a partir de la energía residual agarro firmemente el brazo del muchacho y con su habitual sonrisa canto:

-Sen'eijashu (Serpientes de las Sombras)

Invocando serpientes desde sus mangan las cuales amenazantes con sus colmillos afuera se deslizaron por su brazo hasta el del joven mordiendo todo e inyectando una gran cantidad de veneno.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver como el joven fue incapaz de esquivar su ataque.

-¿qu-?- no pudo continuar al verse empalado por varias hojas de viento lanzadas desde su espalda.

-Kaze no Yaiba (espada de viento)- canto con suave voz el joven al ver la sangre de orochimaru, lo que se convirtió en un seño fruncido al ver que era un clon de barro.

Una kunai perforo el cuello de Naruto y por el rabillo del ojo vio a orochimaru con una sonrisa de superioridad la cual imito borrando la del sannin.

-Bunshin Daibakuha (gran explosión de clon)- termino antes de estallar dejando un considerable cráter engullendo en ella al sannin.

Tranquilamente el joven apareció detrás de un árbol esperando en el centro del claro lo cual el sannin imito saliendo del suelo.

Se miraron seriamente durante uno segundo evaluándose antes de prepararse para volver a pelear.

Los dos reconocieron que su oponente no estaban dando todo probablemente por el bien del sigilo.

El sannin después de uno segundos abrió la boca y poco a poco retiro un singular mango de cabeza de serpiente seguida de una hoja exquisitamente pulida la cual brillaba al recibir los pocos rallos de sol que penetraban el follaje del denso bosque. Naruto la reconoció; kusanagi (kusanagi no tsurugi).

Una hoja legendaria y extremadamente poderosa en ello.

Sonriendo también naruto bajo el brazo y de la desgastada manga de su kimono se resbalo una chokuto (espada recta) negro la cual al desenvainar mostro una fina hoja negra con un antinatural brillo ónix.

A diferencia de los chokuto normales esta era considerablemente larga consiguiendo casi dos metros.

Los dos sonrieron para luego aparecer chocando espadas.

Cuando las espadas chocaban destellos aparecían por todo el claro del bosque. Mientras esto sucedida Orochimaru estaba sumido en sus pensamientos intentando resolver la incógnita que era Naruto; desde su poder hasta su sin igual imagen lo que le valió un gran corte desde su brazo izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha que de inmediato empezó a curarse. Haciendo una mueca contraataco volviéndose a sumir en la feroz batalla.

Cada ataque era desviado o devuelto convirtiéndose así en una danza magistral y mortal. Ataques con intenciones de asesinato que solo producían cortes menores mostrando así la gran habilidad de los oponentes. "extraño" pensó Orochimaru. Esa espada aunque simple se había mantenido intacta contra su kusanagi una de las legendarias espadas otras ya se hubieran agrietado con tan solo chocar hojas pensó cínicamente el sannin.

La batalla era demasiado igualada, la utilización de jutsus estaba prohibida en un acuerdo táctico no verbal. No querían que nadie interfiriera o descubriera sus habilidades. Utilizar jutsus de gran calibre alertaría a todo el cuerpo ambu de la aldea y la utilización de jutsus de bajo nivel aria daño mínimo al rival por lo que optaron por su duelo de espada y aun así estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, llevaban ya media hora luchando.

-dime Orochimaru que ases en la alea- pregunto Naruto con tono tranquilo mientras paraba su danza.

Su vestimenta, antes un kimono de calidad de los cuales solo la realeza o hombres inmensamente ricos podría permitirse estaba totalmente destrozado; pequeños y grandes cortes con manchas de sangre era la vista de una vez una increíble pieza.

-la destrucción total- respondió Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

Orochimaru no estaba en mejores condiciones, numerosas contusiones adornaban su brazo y cara a raíz de a increíble fuerza de mocoso. Cortes adornaban su vestimenta y una gran herida de izquierda a derecha desde su hombro en pago por su descuido y aun así los dos no daban muestra de debilidad.

-¿cómo lo harás?- pregunto el ojiplateado con curiosidad en sus ojos.

-la invadiré, matare a su hokage y después llevarla a cenizas- respondió altivo el sannin

Ciertamente él no sabía por qué respondió su pregunta. Pudo haber optado no responder además de tomar el riesgo de alertar al hokage de sus planes; tal vez fue su fuerza o sus ojos los cuales a pesar de su apariencia tranquila mostraban su ferocidad. Tal vez lo empezó a respetar o tal vez solo era un capricho el tiempo lo diría; eran los pensamientos de Orochimaru.

Ciertamente no sabía, si el Uchiha no tuviera el Sharingan su oponente seria su mejor opción para contenedor aun si no sabría que ofrecerle lo intentaría.

"que desperdicio"

Su fuerza, al menos la física y la velocidad estaban a la par con él al igual que su habilidad con la espada. No sabría su arsenal de jutsus y no se iba a aventurar a descubrir, al menos no ahora. Sonrió ante la ironía debería estar evaluándolo en vez de ser precavido.

-¿no vas a alegar que me detendrás, o que no lo lograre?- pregunto esperando ansiosamente la respuesta. Este era aparte del hokage el único shinobi rango S actualmente en la aldea y por un ende un gran obstáculo. Si era así debería buscar la mejor forma de traerlo a su bando o apartarlo del camino cuando menos.

-has lo que quieras- respondido indiferente naruto

Esa respuesta saco de órbita a Orochimaru, de todas las respuestas que pensó jamás imagino que le daría esa, no pudo soportarlo, rio.

-no me interesa lo que le pase a esta aldea, destrúyela, conquístala, mata a todos los ninjas y civiles; da igual mientras no te metas en mi camino o dañes a mi pequeña luna yo no pondré el pie delante de esta aldea para defenderla-

Esto acabo de desconcertar a Orochimaru parando su risa, tanto odio o indiferencia desde el punto en que se mire. De repente la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro al caer en cuanta de algo.

-¿y quien es esta "luna" de la que hablas? ¿Tal vez me la presentarías?-pregunto con la lengua afuera y una desagradable sonrisa.

Lo m último que vio fue un destello negro para después ver los cientos de colores del bosque de la muerta hasta chocar con un gran árbol dejando un considerable cráter a partir del tremendo golpe. "es más fuerte que Tsunade" pensó distraídamente. Solo unos segundos después, volvió a sus sentidos para sentir cuatro perforaciones; en sus manos y pies por unas varillas negras que atravesaron fácilmente su piel no solo humana si no también su fuerte segunda capa de serpiente creando graves heridas que sangraban.

Eran del mismo material que las shuriken y el tanto no pudo evitar observar el sannin aun en su estado. "me gustaría algunos ejemplares para pruebas"

Unos segundos después sintió otra puñalada en su hombro esta vez por una espada familiar. Realmente el sannin no supo que lo golpeo.

* * *

Anko no estaba teniendo un buen día, aunque los exámenes son divertidos de ver supervisar es otra historia, hoy particularmente. En la tarde se encontraron cuerpos de shinobi de kusa a los cuales se les había robado el rostro, solía pasar no era muy usual pero tampoco imposible sin embargo ella sabía muy bien quien era el responsable asiendo su sangre hervir.

Su maestro la había marcado y traicionado dejándola en un pueblo de hipócritas, por eso debía morir. El problema era que su ex maestro seguía siendo uno de los shinobis más fuertes en producir la aldea de la hoja y aun así, era su deber, ¿Qué podría a ser un psicópata de su calibre en estos exámenes? No savia y no lo quería averiguar pensando esto acelero el paso a lo que podría ser su muerte lo que tenía muy presente y para lo que estaba preparada.

Rápidamente siguió buscando indicios de el sannin hasta dar con lo que podría ser un campo de batalla, varios metros a la redonda cortes adornaban el paisaje que seguían hacia adentro del el bosque. Rápidamente siguió el rastro, su instinto se lo dijo y nunca fallaba.

Más signos de lucha de una muy feroz y reciente batalla le indico que iba por el camino correcto.

¡CRAAAKKKKKK!

El árbol en el que estaba parada se tambaleo por el impacto, después de que el polvo se aclaró lo que vio allí solo podía salir de sus sueños más profundos y salvajes.

Orochimaru con varias superficiales y graves heridas se encontraba clavado al árbol y un gaki (mocoso) le clavaba una espada mirándolo tranquilamente pero con amenaza implicada. Se quedó paralizada por el paisaje.

Orochimaru savia reconocer sus errores y este era uno, por encima de él imponente, su oponente lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos. No lo vio cuando se movió, solo sintió el impacto; el golpe seguro quebró su quijada, y esa barras negras estaban echas el mismo material que la espada; esa heridas debían ser profundas, la sangre solo lo confirmaba.

-Orochimaru- empezó con una peligrosa pero tranquila voz el azabache cerca de su oído.-no me pruebes, no me importa lo que agás; pero si la vuelves a amenazar… morirás- término para verlo a los ojos, no savia por qué pero sentía que cumpliría la promesa.

Miro todavía con shock en su único ojo plata visible que si no supiera diria que es un Hyuga solo desmintiéndolo el brillo violeta de su otro ojo el cual permanecía tapado como el joven apartaba la vista de él, observar los alrededores y volver a mirarlo a los ojos

-tenemos compañía… hablaremos después- hablo entre dientes antes de retirar su chokuto y desaparecer con el viento. Alzo la mirada y allí estaba todavía en shock su querida ex estudiante.

* * *

Más profundo en el bosque, entre algunas raíces gigantes que sobresalían del suelo del terrorífico bosque de la muerte, una niña con el pelo rosa chillón veía con sospecha y miedo cada punto abierto en su improvisada línea de seguridad. A su lado, un inconsciente y herido pelinegro boca arriba. En su cara se evidenciaba que estaba en un gran dolor.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que habían sido atacados por esa mujer o hombre serpiente y herido a su Sasuke-kun además de la aparición de ese mejorado naruto. "Tal vez solo quiere conquistarme" pensó la banshee con arrogancia.

"claro, por eso siempre me evito, sabía que como estaba no tendría ninguna oportunidad así que intento con otro método. No importa, nunca será tan genial como mi Sasuke-kun pero, ¿cómo tuvo tiempo de cambiarse mientas nos atacaban? También el teñirse el pelo y ¡¿Qué le paso a sus ojos!? Claro siempre tenía el izquierdo tapado pero el derecho siempre fue un azul claro, porque cambio a ese plata imponente. O ¿será que supo que nos habían atacado y vio la oportunidad de parecer un chulito? Si es así yo-" no tuvo tiempo de seguir soñando despierta ya que el viento la golpeo en la cara pasándole escalofrió por la espalda. Se sentía potente.

-Sakura, coge a Sasuke, nos vamos- hablo tranquilamente el azabache de mechones violetas dándole un susto de muerte enfureciéndola inmediatamente después de que paso la sorpresa.

Sakura iba a golpearlo, mostrarle quien mandaba y gritarle por su osadía; como se atreve a darle órdenes después de dejarla aquí sola con Sasuke-kun en ese estado y con ese monstruo rondando; además de que tenía que responder de donde y porque el cambio de look pero vio sus heridas y mejor callo; ya habría tiempo, antes había que poner a su **precioso** a salvo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata no estaba teniendo un buen día. Como siempre su padre despreciándola, comparándola con su hermana la cual era feliz por la atención; al llegar al parque la molestan por su posición algo que ella no pidió. Solo desearía que su madre estuviera presente, al ver un puño acercarse a su cara serró los ojos por reflejo esperando… no sintió nada. Al abrirlos se encontró con algo que la dejo en shock

Un niño no mayor que ella, muy bello, parecía un noble con sus características y porte ofreciéndole la mano.

-oye, estas bien- pregunto el azabache sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-si- respondió la pequeña evitando la mirada del pelinegro sin saber qué hacer.

-qué te pasa, no lloras solo porque ellos te molestan ¿verdad?- pregunto acercándosele lo cual de inmediato provoco que la niña se sonrojara. "que niña más rara"

-e-e-estoy bien, n-no pasa nada- respondió evitando de nuevo la mirada con una sonrisa, sintiéndose igual que enfrente de la presencia de su padre; solo que más imponente.

El azabache observo la sonrisa; sonrisa falsa debe agregar además del dolor reflejado en sus preciosos ojos lavanda que tanto le recordaban a ella, su descendencia seguro; pero en vez de sentir odio sintió compasión.

Su corazón se paró y un escalofrió paso por su espalda cuando sintió unos pequeños pero fuertes brazos alrededor suyo asiéndola sentir… protegida.

-cuéntame- dijo con sedosa voz pero con gran autoridad. La niña no savia porque lo hacía pero sintió que podía confiar en él.

-nadie me-me-me quiere mi padre me dice que soy una v-v-vergüenza, mi madre está muerta, mi clan piensa que soy u-u-una decepción y mi hermana es indiferente con migo; nadie me quiere… quisiera morir-contaba mientras más lagrimas surcaban su cara blanca como porcelana fina.

El niño retiro sus brazos y se levantó dejando a la pequeña en el frio de nuevo, sola siempre pensó mientras se acurrucaba.

-vive por mí- de inmediato levanto la cara y lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano, su cara bañado por el sol iluminando su ser; desde su piel blanca como la suya hasta su ojo plata visible. La vista era imponente.

-yo te daré todo. Seré tu padre cuando necesites protección. Tu madre cuando necesites consejos. Tu hermano cuan necesites apoyo, tu amigo cuando necesites compañía, tu novio cuando quieras amor y tu dios cuando necesites propósito-hablo con voz tranquila cautivándola con sus palabras.

Sin dudar cogió su mano y de inmediato sintió… paz; paz que no tenía desde la muerte de su madre, la paz que sentía al estar entre sus brazos ahora la sentía con tan solo el toque de este extraño.

-me puedes llamar Naruto por ahora, algún día escucharas mi verdadero nombre; vamos-respondió por encima del hombro al haber caminado unos metros.

Hinata solo pudo asentir, secar sus lágrimas, limpiar su kimono y empezar a andar detrás de él.

No sabía por que no dudo, tal vez por el ser primero en mirarla y ayudarla, tal vez por ser la primera persona que confió en ella o por apoyarla como lo hacía su difunta madre o solo por darle un propósito… le gusto.

El desde el momento en que la vio no la miro con lastima y siguió, le pregunto cómo se sentía y aunque le mintió supo ver detrás de su máscara. Nadie jamás lo había hecho, era como si viera su alma, su verdadero ser; no la heredera Hyuga, no la hermana mayor fracasada, no como la hija de Hiashi solo Hinata.

No decepcionaría a esta persona; ella seria para él lo que él es para ella. Ella también lo apoyaría y resguardaría con todo su poder no porque se lo pidió sino por deseo propio, lo aria orgulloso de haberla mirado cuando nadie más lo hizo.

-¡qué bien que al fin llegamos a la torre no Hinata!- casi grito un chico con aspecto salvaje con un perro en la cabeza. "recuerdos… cuándo volverá" pensaba tristemente la ojiplata pero manteniendo perfectamente su fachada por fuera.

-h-h-hai Kiba-kun, entremos- respondió siguiendo al chico con un muchacho pelinegro tapado desde más arriba cuello hasta abajo con un abrigo gris y gafas negras dándole un porte frió.

* * *

El hombre pálido de nombre Orochimaru veía a su ex estudiante, Anko-chan la cual no veía desde que había desertado. Se decepciono, hubiera esperado que creciera más fuerte.

Anko estaba en las nubes, su más grande sueño se había hecho realidad. Solo pudo sonreír, en segundos estaba en el suelo al frente de su antiguo maestro con kunai en mano atacando como si hubiera nacido solo para ese momento, para su rabia y frustración Orochimaru aun gravemente herido era capaz de esquivar todos sus ataques con esa repugnante sonrisa. En un descuido Orochimaru le dio una patada que estuvo a poco de romperle las costillas.

-debo decir que estoy un poco decepcionado Anko-chan, me esperaba más-hablo el azabache mientras hacia una mueca de dolor por la gran cantidad de esfuerzo, Naruto lo había golpeado más fuerte de lo que creía. Su sonrisa se extendió al ver su pequeña ¨hebi¨ rechinar los dientes de rabia y atacar con una lluvia de kunais con explosivos, eso al menos era mejor pensó con una sonrisa. -por qué te enojas Anko-chan, sabes que es la verdad kukukuku, estar en esta aldea te a echo débil o es que siempre lo fuiste.-

Anko solo pudo apretar los puños en ira antes de que una sonrisa se extendiera por su cara -lo mismo te puedo decir hebi-teme, intentaste morder más de lo que podías- hablo con superioridad haciendo alusión a las múltiples heridas recibidas. Si pudiera encontrar al que lo hizo no le molestaría lamerle los zapatos por el resto de su vida.

Alguien con el poder para hacerle semejante daño a Orochimaru debe ser una persona de temer, lo que la confundió es que no parecía un gaki mayor que los que realizaban el examen, lo que es muy probable, solo con unas heridas de sable y moretones. No pudo evitar el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo, tanto poder a tan poca edad.

Su sonrisa se borró al presenciar una escena tan grotesca que incluso a ella le dio asco, poco a poco otro orochimaru ¨salió¨ del viejo como si de mudar piel se tratase, lo peor es que el ¨nuevo¨ no tenía ni una herida.

Orochimaru solo pudo sonreír al ver la frustración e su oponente, hizo una mueca mientras una fina línea de sangre broto de su boca bajando por sus pálidos labios, heridas volvieron a aparecer, la patada de naruto le hizo más daño de lo que parecía, chakra residual ¿tal vez? Esa era su señal para retirarse.

-sayonara Anko-chan, me divertí pero lamentablemente tengo otros asuntos que atender- hablo solo para encontrarse cara a cara con una gran bola de fuego la cual lo consumió rápidamente.

Anko sabía que eso no era suficiente, así que espero; solo para ver como un clon de barro se acababa de consumir sin dejar rastro del verdadero.

-Orochimaruuuuuuuu- grito con furia la kunoichi al ser receptora de tal humillación por parte del hombre que arruino su vida y al cual le deseaba nada más que la muerte.

* * *

En lo profundo del bosque de la muerte a pocos kilómetros de la gran torre Sakura no estaba muy cómoda.

Naruto la había dejado de nuevo alegando que iría por el rollo faltante por lo que se encontraba sola cuidando a su precioso.

Sasuke no había despertado solo dando signos de vida visible por su lento respirar; además de la fiebre alta no había tenido muchos cambios; lo que mas le preocupaba era el estraño sello en su cuello que ardía al rojo vivo.

Sakura tenía miedo más que todo, estaba sola por ende un blanco fácil para cualquier equipo aun si no tenían el rollo. Naruto, el nuevo Naruto al parecer no confiaba en ella por lo que se lo había llevado, ese pensamiento le hizo arder la sangre. No solo no había respondido las preguntas si no que siguió actuando como el líder del equipo. Solo espera que Sasuke-kun despertara y le mostrara su lugar, en esos momentos estaba en desventaja; ella lo savia muy bien, para empezar nunca tuvo oportunidad con el primero y este, este era un monstruo. Naruto siempre se curó rápido, se evidencio en la pelea de la onda al estar parado de nuevo solo en un día, pero el nuevo las heridas que tenia se curaron en minutos incluso su kimono se reparó, ¿cómo pudo suceder eso? y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado; ella era ¨inteligente¨ así que esperaría hasta reunirse con su sensei o que Sasuke se despertara.

Si ese era un buen plan.

El sonido de movimiento le saco de sus reflexiones, adelante un pequeño conejo se acercaba, en un desesperado movimiento lanzo un kunai para detenerlo, no podía echar a perder su trampa.

Suspiro aliviada al ver como el conejo paraba y se devolvía rápidamente a los arbustos dejando el kunai clavado en medio del claro.

Lo que no sabía era que un pequeño grupo de shinobis de oto estaban estudiando sus reacciones, vigilándola desde hace ya bastante tiempo, habían llegado algún tiempo después de que el azabache aterrador se fuera, habían estado sorprendidos cuando Orochimaru-sama llego a informarles su misión, estaba herido, muy herido y sus heridas apenas si curaban pero lo más aterrador era su sonrisa, permanente aun con la pérdida de sangre, les dio una pequeña advertencia antes de que ellos partieran a cumplir su misión –no se metan con el pelinegro de mechones violetas- no se necesitó mucho para unir los puntos.

Era hora de mover ficha pensaron los tres ninjas al descubrir el plan de la pelichicle, lentamente se dividieron esquivando las trampas puestas cuidadosamente por motivos de seguridad ineficaces al ser descubiertas. Con un asentimiento entre los tres aparecieron juntos unos pocos metros adelante del kunai esquivando la trampa más grande disfrutando el terror evidente en el rostro de la kunoichi pelirosa.

Sakura no supo que paso.

Primero esos ninjas raros del sonido la atacaron, después el rarito con peinado horrible apareció al ya haber pasado por una gran golpiza solo para perder casi inmediatamente. Por ultimo su Sasuke-kun se levantó con un raro chakra rodeándolo lo que a su parecer lo hizo más sexy dejando atrás el escalofrió que le paso al verlo fijamente.

Ahora intentaba matar a ese estúpido ninja del sonido. Era lo que se merecía pensó con disgusto por lo que le había hecho por otro lado no pudo ocultar el terror evidente en su cara al presenciar tan horripilante escena.

-estoy un poco decepcionado Sasuke… esperaba más de ti-

Una delicada voz sonó por todo el claro llamando la atención de todos especialmente el anterior mente llamado.

Allí saliendo de entre los arboles con un paso ligero y porte elegante apareció Naruto con una mirada tranquila contraria al paisaje de alrededor.

-para que te dejes controlar por tampoco poder- volvió a hablar solo para esquivar fluidamente un golpe a su cabeza.

-¡cállate! Al fin tengo poder para alcanzar mis metas no necesito escuchar a nadie más- gritaba mientras intenta acertar algunos de sus golpes en el tranquilo pelinegro que en ningún momento cambio su expresión.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro genin o incluso chūnin podría haber termina do mal pero lamentablemente no era el caso.

Con su nueva tranquilidad habitual paro sin problemas el siguiente golpe y con un rápido pero hermoso movimiento de su pie golpeo a Sasuke mandándolo a volar y antes de que nadie de los asombrados presentes registraran lo que paso apareció detrás del otro pelinegro golpeándolo y dejándolo inconsciente.

-este circo se acabó- hablo con suave voz pero con tremenda autoridad dirigiéndose al equipo de oto y al resto del equipo nueve que había llegado por su compañero faltante guiados por la conmoción. -retírense- después solo cogió al Uchiha inconsciente y marcho hacia Sakura, ninguno de los demás tardo en irse rápidamente.

-también nos vamos Sakura- dijo al pasar por su lado sin volver a verla.

Ella quería protestar pero viendo la situación mejor callo, aún estaba en shock por el hubo poder de Sasuke y más aún lo rápido que fue derrotado. Ya habría tiempo para volver a poner a este naruto en la parte inferior del equipo de nuevo.

* * *

primero gracias por los comentarios, respondiendo las preguntas:

: puede que alla chicas mas como puede que no, no me decido

zafir09: no sera un dark naruto, es mas bien un dios viendo hormigas por lo que no le interesan mucho las acciones de los que le rodean, el solo buscara "diversión"

segundo: este es como el final antes de las preliminares mañana o pasado mañana subire e tercer y ultimo capitulo de jaula dorada.


	4. Chapter 4

Tranquilamente camina un singular pelinegro de puntas violetas por la puerta de una gran torre seguido un pensativo pelinegro y una malhumorada pelichicle.

El grupo estaba envuelto en un sepulcral silencio el Uchiha había despertado horas atrás y rápidamente se dirigieron a la torre con los rollos proveídos por el Uzumaki.

-que debemos hacer- pregunto la pelirosa al versen frente a un tapis con triviales caracteres.

-abrir los rollos- hablo con tranquila voz

-¡PERO QUE DICES! ¡ELLOS DIJERON QUE ESTABA PROHIBIDO!-

-cállate tus gritos me molestan- respondió con pereza.

Cuanto estaba a punto de volver a gritar Sasuke que había permanecido en silencio hablo.

-creo que tiene razón-

-claro Sasuke-kun-

Después no hubieron más palabras, abriendo los pergaminos salió un chunnin que informo su aprobación del segundo examen y recomendó descansar lo cual vio el Uzumaki ya había hecho más precisamente desapareció nada más el aparecer.

La pelirosa dirigió la mirada esperanzada al Uchiha solo para volverse agria al ver cómo le daba la espalda y se retiraba, sin rendirse lo siguió cual perro golpeado y abandonado.

* * *

Naruto caminaba con paso tranquilo pero elegante por los muchos pasillos de la torre, no buscaba nada en particular solo disfrutar el mundo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo; dando vuelta a la esquina una situación peculiar lo encontró, una joven muchacha de más o menos su edad de rodillas y la cara inclinada, no necesito pensar mucho para saber quién era.

-ha pasado tiempo Hinata- dijo con su habitual sonrisa

-así es mi lord-

* * *

Hinata siempre fue subestimada, tal vez por su actitud o su apariencia dando así una imagen de debilidad, esto no es necesariamente malo pero ella era la princesa de un clan que valoraba enormemente la fuerza solo un poco debajo de su deseo de dominación que llevo al extremo de esclavizar su propia gente danto como resultado una vida miserable por los primeros años de su vida; la vida de la nobleza no era fácil.

Todo cambio cuando se encontró con él, su aura era pura belleza y autoridad aunque no se podía ver se podía sentir, el cumplió con su palabra, le dio un propósito, la entreno y la cuido, su vida se volvió un sueño hasta que se cansó; en sus propias palabras "este época es muy aburrida" después de eso durmió y otra pequeña parte de su ego tomo su lugar y aunque aún seguía siendo el mismo a la vez no lo era.

Pensaba cuánto tiempo más habría que esperar mientras paseaba por los pasillos de la torre de la muerte después de separarse de su equipo hasta que los sintió, una abrumadora presencia pero a la vez majestuosa que venía acercándose por el pasillo de al lado… no dudo en arrodillarse mientras que una gran cantidad de alegría brotaba de su ser.

Después del saludo inicial los dos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo dando la escena de un cuadro echo por ángeles.

Naruto llevaba su kimono negro de batalla con adornos blancos, su pelo hasta la cintura con unos cuantos mechones violetas que escondían su ojo izquierdo y su ojo derecho de color plata siempre tan vivo acompañado de su expresión serena.

Hinata no era muy diferente también llevando un kimono cian para kunoichis con su vistoso pelo azulado hasta la nuca y su cara de ángel más sus ojos heredados de su familia mostraban la imagen de una princesa celestial.

Si alguien los viera diría que son la pareja perfecta.

-Naruto-sama por cuanto tiempo estará despierto- sonó la voz de la joven rompiendo el silencio anterior.

-supongo que ya no volveré a dormir, esta época solo se pondrá más y más interesante así que como podría perdérmelo- hablo con una suave sonrisa que ella devolvió.

Ella solo podía sonreír, después de todo la persona que más admiraba se quedaría y ella se aseguraría de estar a su lado.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando y la segunda prueba termino pero inesperadamente fueron llamados para unas preliminares algo no muy bien recibido, pero de igual forma algo que no podrían rechazar; después del discurso del Hokage la retirada de un gennin peli blanco que renuncio y la aparición del examinador todos abandonaron la arena e ir a sus respectivos lugares donde esperan sus maestros.

Kakashi al ver a sus estudiantes solo pudo levantar una ceja. Sakura parecía igual, pero Sasuke aparte de moretones, la ropa sucia y su ceño fruncido marca Uchiha también tenía una mirada de profunda contemplación sacándolo de orbita por un momento. Naruto fue el que más lo sorprendió si no hubiera llegado acompañado no lo reconocería; antes su pelo era de oro oscuro pero no negro, sus ojos o ojo ya que el otro estaba escondido parecido al de un Hyuga solo que más brillante, en vez de gris… plata y su aura en general cambio dando el aspecto de un rey sin embargo tan rápido como pensó esto también se olvidó y los saludo con su habitual sonrisa de un solo ojo para volver a dirigir su atención a la pantalla que ya mostraba los primeros nombres.

Nara Shikamaru vs Kin Tsurugi

El perezoso y la ninja de oto bajaron a luchar mientras se escuchaba un suave problemático por parte del Nara al haber sido el primero en luchar.

La pelea fue lenta y poco interesante; la estrategia utilizada por el Nara para ganar fue inteligente pero aun así no ayudo a darle vida a la pelea dejando insatisfechos a los observadores y equipos por igual.

La siguiente fue un poco más movida, el ninja vendado de oto versus el de huesos grande de la hoja, aparte de graciosa. Quien gana espíritu de batalla solo porque le digan gordo volviéndose una gran bola de masa y luchar ferozmente como si le hubieran robado su comida, eso solo pasa en el clan Akimichi aun así perdió al rebotar contra un fuerte jutsu de viento de rango B+ al menos, desde la perspectiva de Naruto lo único interesante.

-la siguiente parece más interesante- la voz de Hinata sonó a su lado

Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura

-no lo creo-

Esto llamo la atención de la pelinegra de ojos rubí que estaba al lado de hinata

-por qué lo dices-

No recibió respuesta así que mejor miro la pelea.

-patético- fue lo que la mayoría pensó, incluso el Hokage escondió la cara debajo de su sombrero por la vergüenza.

Después de mucho hablar y de pelear verbalmente sobre sus intereses amorosos solo continuaron para un resultado decepcionante.

El taijutsu mostrado claramente seguía siendo de academia, esto debió ser corregido por el sensei más aun en la Yamanaka ya que era la siguiente heredera de clan lo único digno de mención fue la utilización del jutsu familiar de la rubia que le dio la victoria.

En muchos otros mundos cuando Sakura estaba a punto de rendirse bajo la influencia de la Yamanaka un ninja rubio de mono naranja chillón que gritaba mátenme le daría alientos en forma de gritos a su "amor" despertándola del trance y así continuar la patética batalla terminando en un empate, sin embargo no sucedió dando el anterior resultado.

El examinador proclamo el resultado

-Sakura es de ascendencia civil- hablo el pelinegro llamando la atención del resto del equipo Kakashi y el equipo de Kurenai

-sin embargo en vez de esforzarse solo se deleitaba en los resultados de la academia ganados por sus marcas teóricas algo inútil en la vida ninja donde está lleno de muerte- continuo esta vez llamando la atención de todos en la sala recibiendo alguno asentimientos de la multitud.

En la onda solo fue capaz de terminar primero la escala da de árboles con chacra por tener tan poco y en vez de fortalecerse se puso a descansar. Esto no es necesariamente malo, podría intentar practicar genjutsu o jutsu medico pero solo siguió con su rutina de seguirle el trasero al Uchiha.

-Ino es un poco más patética, aun siendo heredera de clan en vez de fortalecerse prefería estar hablando de sus intereses amorosos a los cuatro vientos; aunque tal vez se debiera a la compañía de su "rival"… debió de buscar mejores amigos- termino esta vez recibiendo asentimientos de toda la sala incluido el Jōnin-sensei del equipo diez, Sarutobi Asuma que por más que se esforzó jamás recibió respuesta de su estudiante.

-pero tampoco podemos culpar a Sakura de todo- volvió a hablar con una sonrisa un poco macabra diferente de su habitual suave. -el sensei siempre nos entrenó en trabajo en equipo, nunca taijutsu o tácticas ninja, escasamente si ayuda a Sasuke, sinceramente no veo como es calificado como maestro- termino esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al peligris que no savia donde esconderse de la vergüenza de recibir todas las miradas del auditorio, solo acato a enviarle una mirada amenazante al peligro que deliberadamente lo evito.

-ho mira sigo yo- hablo de nuevo con su suave voz para que todos dirigieran su mirada a la pantalla y efectivamente se dieran cuenta que debía pelear.

Uzumaki naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba

-rayos Akamaru esta vez tenemos mala suerte, nos tocó con uno de los más fuertes de la academia- se escuchó la voz de un muchacho salvaje al lado de Hinata.

Aunque el naruto original estaba durmiendo y solo una parte estaba despierto, esta parte no se iba avergonzar asiéndose pasar por un tonto, logrando así ser conocido como uno de los más fuertes de su promoción.

* * *

En la arena los dos concursantes esperaban la orden del examinador para comenzar.

-ese es Naruto… está mejor que antes… es todo un bombón, que le paso al pelo, y en los ojos y mira esa ropa se ve suuupeeer cara- se oían los gritos de la Yamanaka que había vuelto a ver los partidos. Había pasado a saludar a Sakura para hablar pero se encontró que seguía inconsciente por lo que solo pudo correr a ver el resto de los encuentros.

-comiencen- hablo el examinador desapareciendo de la arena.

-puede que haigas cambiado pero si lo que dijiste es verdad tu sensei no te entreno- hablo sin notar el ceño fruncido en la cara del peligris y acelerando hacía el pelinegro con su fiel perro al lado.

-cierta mente no he sido entrenado- desapareció del lugar asombrando a más de uno por su velocidad y aparecer delante del Inuzuka con una patada al pecho que apenas pudo bloquear. –pero quien dijo que me quede de manos cruzadas-

-es verdad- hablo después de recomponerse.

-pero-

Tragándose rápidamente una pastilla de soldado rojo y aventándole una a su perro para asumir posiciones de batalla,

-tu no fuiste el único… Gatsuuga (colmillo sobre colmillo)-

Después de tragada la pastilla el perro se convirtió en un clon bestial pudiendo ejecutar un jutsu en combinación de alta velocidad que los convertía en taladros atacando simultáneamente asombrando a varios de los videntes.

-interesante jutsu, pertenece a tu clan no es así- hablo con suave voz mientras con fluidos movimientos esquivaba.

-eres fuerte pero te falta- declaro mientras volvía a desaparecer esta vez asombrando a la mayoría de los presentes. En el segundo siguiente el pelinegro apareció en el centro de la arena igual de impecable y el Inuzuka como su mascota en un gran hueco en la pared inconsciente.

-ganador Uzumaki Naruto- declaro con fuerte voz el réferi trayendo aplausos de la audiencia, aunque fue un poco corto fue uno de los más emocionantes hasta ahora.

Después de que llego a su lugar recibió una sonrisa de la peliazul y una mirada neutral de kurenai que no dijo más por respeto a su estudiante. El peligris esquivo su mirada y el pelinegro lo miró como su rival a vencer.

* * *

Los siguientes partidos fueron mejorando. Primero la kunoichi rubia de Suna vs Ten-Ten de Konoha, el partido fue interesante por ver a dos verdaderas kunoichis pelear no como el de Sakura e Ino dando como resultado la victoria de la rubia después de una batalla en desventaja para Ten-Ten por la naturaleza de los jutsus de su rival.

Continuo con uno de los más brutales, el rarito del equipo diez contra el pelirrojo de la arena que después de una intensa lucha que sobrepaso la fuerza de ninjas de nivel Jōnin normal terminando con un abrupto final dando como resultado la victoria del pelirrojo y la discapacidad de Lee de utilizar algunas extremidades dejando a más de uno con la boca seca al ver la realidad de la vida ninja.

Fue el turno de Sasuke que al ganar de inmediato fue llevado por Kakashi a sellar la marca de maldición.

Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji

Toda la sala se sumió en silencio, ciertamente había posibilidad de que esos dos pelearan pero era muy poca, Neji tenía una mirada solemne pero si se miraba bien se podría ver un poco de felicidad por el contrario Hinata con una expresión tranquila miro a su amo pelinegro preguntándole con la mirada recibiendo un asentimiento a cambio.

De la anterior generación Hyuga Neji el novato del año, conocido como el genio de la rama secundaria y su oponente la princesa del mismo clan y prima de sangre, una kunoichi que aunque no conocida como genio seguía siendo conocida por ser de las más fuertes de su generación ganando así la atención de muchos por la pelea a continuación.

-Hinata-sama, debe rendirse- fueron las primeras palabras del prodigio después de la orden de comenzar el examinador. -usd no me puede vencer-

-Neji-san puede pensar así y tal vez antes me hubiera rendido, pero esta vez él me está observando por lo que no puedo-

-solo por un apersona se está arriesgando que tonta- respondió con un poco de burla en su voz agarrando la postura de lucha familiar.

De inmediato cobro hacía adelante y con sus manos cargadas en chakra ataco a la peliazul, esta contrario a sus expectativas también corrió derecho contra el entrando en una acalorada pelea de palmas.

-ríndase Hinata-sama no me puede vencer- hablaba mientras ferozmente atacaba lo cual Hinata respondía con suaves desvíos y fluidos contra ataques

-¿por qué crees eso?-

-porque es el destino que encuentres tu derrota aquí- esta respuesta saco de balance a Hinata recibiendo un golpe en el pecho que la hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos,

-lo ve Hinata-sama-

Sin embargo lo que vio en la cara de su prima fue una suave sonrisa manchada por una gota de sangre que salía de sus labios demostrando el fuerte golpe mejorado con chakra que recibió; pronto se convirtió en una risueña risa que sonó por toda la arena.

-de que se ríe Hinata-sama- pregunto con cara de duda el genio Hyuga.

-antes- empezó mientras se limpiaba la sangre con su kimono. -Yo también creía en el destino-

El destino fue la que le dio esa desgraciada vida, el destino fue el que la llevo a él pero cuando se lo conto solo sirvió para que el también riera cuando le pregunto por qué lo hacia el tranquilamente respondió.

-el destino es un mar de posibilidades como motas de polvo que van cambiando constantemente con nuestras decisiones y acciones, no hay tal cosa como un destino marcado en piedra ni como un destino inevitable esto solo es una excusa para los débiles que necesitan un culpable- narraba mientras se volvía a poner en posición de combate solo que un poco diferente. -eso fue lo que mi maestro me dijo cuándo se lo mencione y ahora es lo que creo firmemente, yo no soy débil Neji-san y tu ¿lo eres?- termino dejando en reflexión a todos en la sala olvidando completamente la mención de un maestro.

Neji no pudo continuar ya que en un parpadeo Hinata estaba con la palma extendida apuntando a su cara obligándolo a esquivar apresuradamente sin poder evitar la barrida de pies de su prima que lo mando al suelo, sin darle tiempo de respirar otra palma se dirigió a su pecho asiéndolo rodar para esquivar. Vio con creciente terror como la delicada palma de su prima dejaba un gran cráter donde aterrizo "si me da me mata" pensó como un frio le atravesó la espalda. Rápidamente se puso de pie, escasamente era capaz de esquivar ya que cuando bloqueaba sentía como si sus huesos fueran triturados, tenía una fuerza monstruosa, esto no solo conmociono a su primo sino también a toda la sala.

Quien diría que tan delicada y bella jovencita guardaba tanta fuerza, algunos ya la comparaban con Tsunade.

En medio de esquivar por su vida Neji entró en una profunda reflexión. ¿De verdad solo estaba corriendo? ¿Huyendo de sus problemas? ¿Culpando a los demás? El no culpaba a su prima por ser secuestrada, no culpaba al Hokage por no tener pelotas y alegar por la injusticia, no culpaba al jefe y lo ancianos del clan, el solo culpaba al destino… era verdad él era débil fue lo que pensó al recibir un tremendo golpe en el pecho haciéndolo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre como retroceder varios metros y así ceder a la inconciencia.

-ganador Hyuga Hinata- sonó la voz del réferi pero nadie dijo nada, nadie se esperaba tal final.

Un aplauso empezó por el pelinegro que le dirigía una suave sonrisa de orgullo seguido por toda la sala, incluso el pelirrojo psicópata de Suna la miraba en una nueva luz, un objetivo para probar su existencia a parte del pelinegro Uchiha y el pelinegro con heterocromia lo cual le alegro más que nada.

Las siguientes batallas no fueron tan dignas de mención el siguiente fue el último compañero de Hinata Shino vs el shinobi de oto que parecía lisiado por Sasuke pero la verdad no lo era y aun a pesar de esto perdió.

Después el hermano del pelirrojo de Suna vs un ninja de Konoha así hasta terminar.

* * *

Finalizado todo se dispusieron las peleas de la ronda final por medio de una lotería el cual el examinador declaro con fuerte voz:

-Uchiha Sasuke vs Hyuga Hinata-

-Sabaku no Temari vs Nara Shikamaru-

-Sabaku no Kankuro vs Aburame Shino-

-Sabaku no Gaara vs Kinuta Dosu-

-Uzumaki Natuto pasa libre-

Esto solo fue posible gracias a que Ino al ver contra quien tenía que luchar se rindió, ella podría ser llamada tonta pero de echo supo que todos estaban en una liga diferente que ella, solo pudo ganar contra Sakura por que era un poco más patética que ella en la lucha, se prometió entrenar para no tener que volver a pasar por tal vergüenza.

Con eso la etapa del bosque de la muerte termino con el aviso de un plazo para entrenar y empezar la tercera prueba.


End file.
